


滴滴答答

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 一只黑猫引发的爱情故事
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	1. 黑猫

稻荷崎高等学校的附近有一条小巷，小巷的尽头是相邻的便利店和药店，时常会有学生放学后经过这里，去便利店买些东西垫一垫肚子。

宫治也一样。通常来说买个肉包来回不过五分钟，也不会影响回家以后吃晚饭的食欲，是他每天上学最期待的活动之一。只是今天路过的时候，他不自觉地提前停下了脚步。仔细地回忆了一下，宫治确信自己的余光应该有看到墙头上晃动的黑影。

他倒退几步，转过身仔细打量了一下那个黑影。挺小的一团黑影，不注意看的话以为是个被人丢在墙头的垃圾袋。

“垃圾袋”动了，开口叫了一声：“喵——”

是只黑猫。治有些好奇地打量了一下这只猫，金色的眼睛看起来很漂亮，皮毛似乎也还算光滑，就是一只普通流浪猫的样子。黑猫注意到治的眼神，怯怯地往后退了几步，逞强般咧嘴露出了一对獠牙，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音。

治注意到它后退的姿势有些古怪，他脑袋往前凑了凑，发现黑猫的右后肢毛发很凌乱，还有些地方被暗红色的血块黏在了一起。它受伤了，治想，难怪这么凶。

“你要不要去医院？”治自言自语道，伸手去摸猫咪的头。黑猫一缩，耳朵瑟瑟地往下压好避开治的动作，不过或许是感受到了眼前的两脚兽并没有恶意，它乖乖地缩在原地，最终还是让治的手掌顺了顺自己的毛发。

“等等，我去给你买点吃的。”治收回手，继续走向了小巷深处的便利店。

便利店里的猫粮并不怎么好找，当然最主要的原因是每次治来这里都只关心零食和柜台上的肉包子，猫粮这个概念就从未在他的脑海里出现过。

“猫粮……猫粮……”宫治嘴里念念有词，眼睛不断地扫过货架上花花绿绿的包装，他弯着腰一点点往前挪，突然间脑袋好像顶到了什么东西——这个触感肯定不是货架。

“……治？”

治愣了一下，这个声音很熟悉：“角名？”

角名手里拿着一瓶运动饮料，见治弯着腰一脸呆滞地仰起头看自己，忍不住露出了介于想笑和迷惑之间的微妙的表情：“你在干什么？”

治便直起身，挠挠脑袋把黑猫的事情说了个大概。角名叹了口气：“这种时候难道不应该买绷带和消毒水，或者带它去宠物医院吗？”

“可是它吃了东西才有力气养伤啊。”治非常疑惑。

“……”角名早就习惯了和这对双胞胎待在一起时控制不住涌上心头的吐槽欲望，“好吧，那你先买了猫粮再说。”

只是进出便利店的短短几分钟，天色就变暗了许多，还有稀稀落落的雨滴砸下来。角名撑开伞，提醒道：“看这个天气，我觉得猫很可能已经走了。”

“可是它受伤了，应该跑不远。”治推测道。尽管听起来很有道理，等两人回到墙角边，墙头上早已空空如也，半点脚印亦或是血迹也不曾留下。雨滴打在伞面上的声音渐渐细密起来，角名象征性地安慰了治几句劝他早点回家，治虽然有些失落，也不得不接受眼前的事实：毕竟那是只猫嘛。一只流浪猫，总是想来就来想走就走的。


	2. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重逢，黑猫和角名都是

“你就一个人在那犯傻吧！”

治摇了摇头，把下午训练时侑的声音甩到脑后。和自己的兄弟吵架也不是第一回了，通常来说他们都不会选择和对方理论太久（很大程度上是因为理论了情况反而更糟），游戏和搞笑综艺节目是天然的气氛调节剂。不过这回有一点点例外：电视屏幕碎了一个角，无论是打游戏还是看电视都失去了载体。严格算起来，今天已经是吵架第三天了。

治低头，把脚边的碎石子一点点踢开。他其实已经没有在生气了，刚才侑喊他的时候也只是正好在发呆没听到而已，结果不仅侑误会了，好像前辈们也都误会了。拜托，侑拿球砸过来的时候自己都没有回手，怎么可能是还在赌气呢。

不过心情不怎么好是真的。因为和侑吵架吗？可能也有昨天没有把猫粮顺利喂给那只黑猫的缘故。训练结束的时候，治动作很快地换好衣服一个人先离开了部室，不知不觉他又回到了那条巷子里。他抬头看了看墙头，昨天临走前他留了一小堆猫粮在那里，它有回来吃吗？

好像那堆猫粮确实少了一点。就在治思考这究竟是他的错觉还是猫咪真的接受了他的好意时，黑猫慢悠悠地从那一头踱了过来，后腿的伤势似乎好了一点。它警惕地看了一眼张大嘴盯着自己的治，头往那堆猫粮那里凑了凑。

它吃了！治不自觉地“啊”了一声。训练完之后天色已经暗得差不多了，小巷里也很少有人经过，这声“啊”的效果和安静的卫生间里清洁工掉下一只铁桶的效果毫无区别，黑猫身上的毛一炸，飞快地转身蹿了出去，从墙头消失了。

“……啊……”治没来得及收回的下巴依然垂着，半晌之后懊丧地叹了口气。该怎么形容这种心情呢……就像是生日的时候发现蛋糕是巧克力味的，结果端起来的那瞬间手一抖、顶上的巧克力球啪嗒一声掉在地上的感觉。

“你果然在这里。”角名的声音响了起来。治回过头，对方从巷口慢慢走过来，步伐不知为什么和刚才猫咪走过来吃猫粮的步子有些相似。角名的脸从阴影里一点点移到了路灯下，眉头似皱非皱：“又来看猫？它来了吗？”

“来了，就在你来之前没多久。真可惜，你来晚了……”说起这件事，治重新懊恼了起来，他抓了抓头发，有些不情愿地说，“……被我不小心吓跑的。”

角名噗嗤一声笑了出来，他的虹膜在黄色的路灯投射下来的光线里，看起来竟然也和黑猫那对金色的玻璃球一样的眼珠有些相似，泛着浅浅的金光。

“……有什么好笑的。”治把角名捂着嘴笑的手拍下来，轻轻哼了一声，“听你的意思，你在找我？为什么要来找我。”

角名止住笑意清了清嗓子，重新在脸上挂上一眼就能识别出来的假笑：“因为我担心你啊。我这么善良，当然要关心一下同学的心理健康了——尤其是刚刚被队友兼兄弟用球揍了一顿的你。”

治半垂着眼皮，就差把不相信这三个字写在脸上了。

角名举手投降：“好吧——前辈叫我来找你。他们已经对侑说教过了，让他请你吃饭，这件事就算揭过了。你呢，怎么说？”

“你没骗我吧？”听到这么合理的解释，治反而有些怀疑起自己的耳朵来，“侑请我吃饭？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”角名反问道。

治有一点留恋地看向墙头，想了想，又抓了一把猫粮留在那里，连着原来的那些拢成一个小丘。做完这一切，他才拍了拍手，跟着角名往巷口走去。

“如果是侑看到它，会给它买吃的吗？”治没头没脑地问了一句。角名知道这个“它”指的是那只自己未曾谋面的黑猫，他思考了半晌，答道：“侑可能会把它当成普通的垃圾袋无视掉吧。”

“……你说得对。你应该见见它，它真的长得挺漂亮的，眼睛是金色的……你的眼睛有一点像它。”

角名笑得有点无奈，转头瞥了治一眼：“我应该作出什么反应？谢谢你？”

“不用谢。”治一本正经地答道，“一会儿侑感谢我原谅他的时候，我也会这么大度地回答他的。”


	3. 幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 治觉得自己好像发现了真相。

“你又发呆。”侑的声音在离耳朵很近的地方响了起来，好像还相当恶意地吹了口气。

治嫌恶地用手搓了搓耳朵，蹙着眉心把脖子往后挪：“你好恶心，会好好说话吗？”

“谁叫你发呆发这么久，看谁呢？”侑蹲在治旁边，不以为然地顺着治的视线左顾右盼，“今天我记得没有女生来看练习哦……”

“不要以为请我吃了顿饭我就原谅你了。”治懒懒道。

侑不客气地回道：“不要以为那顿饭是我在向你道歉，是前辈让我们和好我才请你吃饭的，懂吗？”

“是是是。”想把说出口的道歉当做没发生过，那不可能——治默默回忆起中午角名蹭机房WiFi传给自己的侑道歉的录像（在一群前辈炯炯的目光里大声说的那种正式道歉），决定还是不把这件事说给侑听了。

“这个角度，怎么看都是在看角名啊……还是在看大耳前辈？你想学拦网？”侑停下了晃来晃去的脖子，抬手遮着不存在的阳光作远眺状，“光在这里看是学不会拦网的，想学直接去说不就完了。”

……谁说的要学拦网，至少我拦得比你好。治斜了一眼疑惑的侑，重新把视线移回那两个交谈甚欢的人影身上。灯光下泛着金光的双瞳现在恢复了以往的灰绿色，角名的表情看起来有些兴奋和拘谨，手上那些比划的动作，大概是在和大耳前辈讨论拦网技巧。

……总感觉有些烦躁。

角名不知是不是听到了治的心声，他回过头看了一眼双胞胎，和大耳前辈打了招呼便走了过来。

“昨天钱包大破了吧，侑？”角名调侃道，“这算不算第一次为你说话不过脑子付出代价？”

“我怎么就说话不过脑子了！”侑的表情一下子精彩了起来，站起身和角名你来我往地拌起了嘴，只不过怎么看，处于下风的都是侑就是了。

那股烦躁的感觉更加明显了，治抬头看了看两人，又喝了口水。虽然没有了灯光打亮的金色特效，但是角名的眼睛看起来依然很像那只黑猫；说话的时候隐隐露出的虎牙也很像，和昨晚猫咪张嘴去叼猫粮的虎牙几乎一模一样；而且站着的时候总是驼着背，也很像黑猫走在墙上时弓着背的样子……

最重要的是，每次黑猫逃开之后，角名总是会出现在自己的视线里。

治被自己缜密的推理惊呆了，他捋了捋逻辑，觉得这条推理线天衣无缝。想到这里他再也坐不住了，站起身横在侑和角名中间，严肃地说：“角名，今天放学以后有时间吗？”

被打断的两人愣愣地看着突然冒出来的治，角名似乎是没反应过来，迟疑地点了点头。


	4. 迷雾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异想天开有时只是保护色。

两人又一次站在了墙角下，那堆猫粮还是小丘似的堆在墙头，看起来并没有被动过的样子。

“……说了这么多，你是觉得我就是那只黑猫？”角名用难以置信的语气复述了一遍治的话，见治肯定地点头，泄气般垮下双肩，“我真是服了你了……那我要怎么证明我不是它，就这么每天跟你过来等它？”

“你和它一起出现我就相信你不是它。” 治淡淡道，“不过，你不愿意的话就算了。”

“……”角名摇摇头，从运动服外套里摸出一盒薄荷糖，往嘴里丢了一颗，“一直被你误会是猫也很困扰。一样是困扰，还是先证明我不是猫再说吧。你要来一颗吗？”

治伸手，掌心落下两颗凉凉的白色小圆片。把薄荷糖丢进嘴里的时候，治莫名的觉得，这种凉凉的触感就好像第一次碰到黑猫那天的雨珠。

“等等，我记得你说它的右腿有受过伤？”角名突然想起来治的描述，“我的右腿绝对没受伤，这样是不是可以证明了？”

治蹲下身撩起角名的裤管，然而不知什么时候他的右小腿上结了一道细细的痂，看起来新愈合没多久的样子，痂的周围还是粉色的。

“……”这回是真的说不清了，角名一巴掌按在自己的额头上，“现在只能祈祷这只猫能快点出现还我清白。有时候我很怀疑，你到底是异想天开，还是单纯的幼稚。”

治放下裤管的手顿了顿，小声反驳道：“我不是幼稚。”

那天和侑吵架的起因早就忘得一干二净了，反正每一次吵架到最后都会变成毫无意义的到处较劲。打闹到厨房的时候，侑似乎是打扰到老妈做饭，被愤怒的老妈一脚踹了出去：“你们知道自己几岁了吗？还这么幼稚！帮不上忙就出去！”

“听见没，老妈说你幼稚。”治看着趴在地上揉屁股的侑补刀。

“你也一样。”老妈白了治一眼，“你不幼稚吗？你有帮上过忙？”

治愣住了，同样被一把推出了厨房。

“治？”

回忆被打断了，宫治看着眼前角名的脸，低头咳了几声掩饰自己的失态：“没什么。我就是觉得我不幼稚。”

“那就是异想天开了。”角名笑了笑。

从下定决心不要成为像侑那样的人的那天开始，治一直在有意识地注意自己的言行。身边有一个和自己几乎处处都一模一样的人，很难不把对方当做竞争对手来看待；但是侑的道德标准实在是很低，和他作比较，总能让治觉得至少自己有在好好做个人。

前几天下午无视了侑的练球建议的时候，治的脑海里其实依然是在重复播放老妈的那句话。看吧，他没有说谎：他真的没有在赌气，他只是感到迷茫。他觉得他已经从幼稚这个非常孩子气的形容词里跳脱了出来，可是事实或许并非他想的那样。

大概就是因为这样，所以他才会鬼使神差地想要去帮助那只黑色的小猫，只是为了证明他也可以帮得上忙。真是卑劣的想法。

“虽然不知道你在烦恼些什么，”角名突然出声，打断了治的思考，“不过如果你还在想那只猫的事情的话，至少它有吃猫粮不是吗？”

治略略睁大了眼睛，想了想，纠正道：“在证明你不是它之前，我会认为是你吃了猫粮。”

角名闻言整张脸都皱了起来，平时他总是一副游刃有余的样子，像这样的表情对于治来说既新鲜又有趣，忍不住笑了出来。其实在撩开裤管的那个时候，他就确信对方肯定不是那只黑猫，因为猫后肢的伤口短而深，而角名腿上的不过是很浅的划伤罢了。

可是他选择把这个想法咽了下去，继续在这里等那只也许不会再出现的黑猫。刚刚才搞懂自己想法的治，现在又觉得好像有点不明白自己在想什么了。

“下雨了，真的还要再等吗？”角名摊开手掌看向阴沉的天色，半抱怨道。

治这才注意到天空又淅淅沥沥飘起了小雨，他从包里抽出折叠伞，撑了开来：“再等一会儿吧。”

“闲着也是闲着，我手机里有比赛录像，”角名想起什么似的，摸出蓝牙耳机递了一个给治，“看完这个就回家。”

“好。”


	5. 初夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅雨季也可以是恋爱季。

不知不觉放学等猫的活动持续了快半个月，地区预选赛都快要开始了，黑猫依然没有出现。

角名也没有再抱怨过猫从不出现的事情，仿佛养成习惯一般放学了就跟着宫治到这条巷子里等上十几分钟，有时候自顾自看手机，大多数时候都在闲聊。

今天的角名低着头在整理相册，时不时出现的双胞胎打架的画面看起来很精彩。

“角名。”治出声道，角名闻言抬起头，平静地看了过来。他没有说话，仿佛在等治坦白。

治定定地看着角名灰绿色的眼睛，像是试图从那双细细的瞳仁里看进去一样，他问道：“你为什么会愿意每天都跟着我来这里喂猫？”

角名叹了口气：“难道不是因为你怀疑我是那只猫吗？每天都硬拉我过来找猫，现在竟然要反过来问我这个问题吗？”

治闭了嘴，他低下头仔细回忆了一遍，发现自己没办法反驳角名的话。的确是自己强行把他拉过来，每天放学都窝在这条小巷子里，进行着一项很可能无穷无尽的行动。一项自己早就知道结果的活动。

角名见他不出声，便移开了视线，看向据说黑猫曾经出现过的墙头。那一小堆猫粮再没有减少过，被前几天的雨水淋得塌下去了些许罢了。他半是嘲讽半是无奈地笑了笑，又说道：“我早就告诉过你，治。因为我担心你，我觉得你让人放不下；那你呢？你又为什么每天都拉上我来这里，喂一只不知道什么时候才会出现的猫？”

治静静地看着角名的侧脸，那种自嘲般的无奈笑容让他觉得心里很不舒服。梅雨季节的天空滴滴答答就好像漏水的水管，治撑开透明伞隔开那些雨滴，沉默了良久，答道：“因为我不想和别人一起来这里。”

角名惊讶地转过头来，治抿抿唇，又补充道：“也不想你和别人一起来这里。”

“……这算是告白吗？”角名的眼睛眯了起来，像一双真正的狐狸的笑眼。

治没有回答，他伸手去拉角名的袖子，顿了顿，最终往下滑了几寸，牵住了他的手：“下雨了，就不等了。”


End file.
